Je ne serai jamais
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Cette fic se passe dans la next-gen, Saï vient de revenir de sa mission avec Naruto et Sakura. Les paroles dures de ses compagnons, prononcées pendant la mission, lui reviennent en mémoire et il se met à réfléchir sur sa situation.


Titre : Je ne serais jamais. (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Je ne serais jamais (Patrick Fiori)

Perso : Saï

Disclaimer : Le truc qui casse tout mais bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto,

Note : Cette fic se passe dans la next-gen, Saï vient de revenir de sa mission avec Naruto et Sakura. Les paroles dures de ses compagnons, prononcées pendant la mission, lui reviennent en mémoire et il se met à réfléchir sur sa situation.

POV de Saï

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui suis-je ? Après tout, ils ont raison. Je n'ai pas de passé, pas d'histoire, pas d'avenir. Je me suis inventé une vie, une famille et même un nom. Ils ont raison, je ne suis rien, ni personne. Pourtant, qu'est ce qui me rend unique ? Car je suis unique. Même si je l'ignore j'ai une histoire, j'ai forcément une histoire. Saï a une histoire ! J'ai une histoire liée à la Racine, ce n'est pas glorieux mais c'est mon histoire ! J'ai une histoire, liée à mes mission, à mes erreurs, à mes fautes, à mes échecs ou mes réussites. Tout cela forme mon histoire, l'histoire de Saï. Tout cela fait que je suis moi.

_Je ne serai jamais ni l'ombre d'un homme_

_Ni le pâle reflet d'un autre que moi_

_Je suis toutes mes failles mes blessures et mes fautes_

_Je suis ce que tu vois_

Qui suis-je ? Pas un héros en tout cas. Pas un de ses hommes qui ont fait l'Histoire et certainement pas un de ceux qui la ferra. Après tout, j'ai trahis. J'ai trahis ma seule famille, j'ai trahis mon clan et maintenant je trahis mes amis. La seule chose qui me protège ce sont mes dessins. Je me cache derrière, il n'y a rien d'héroïque à cela. Je me mure dans un silence et une fausse attitude. Je me cache derrière des faux sourires puisque je ne suis pas même capable de faire preuve de sentiments. Mais c'est ce qui fait que je suis moi.

_Je ne serai jamais le héros de tes fables_

_Ni ce beau chevalier dont tu rêves parfois_

_Si je dresse mes bras en murs infranchissables_

_Tu vois je ne suis, je ne suis que moi_

Qui suis-je ? Je crois que je suis Saï. Mais qui est Saï ? Un ninja ? Quel ninja ? A quel faction appartient-il ? A qui va sa fidélité ? Pour qui se bat-il ? Et pourquoi ? Quelle est son histoire ? Son passé ? Quel est son avenir ? En a-t-il seulement un ? Est-ce qu'il a raison ou tord de se battre ? A la Racine on me dit que c'est ma mission, mon objectif et ma seule raison de vivre. Mes amis eux, me dissent qu'il faut que je décide seul, que je trace ma propre route, avec mes propres convictions. Ils disent qu'il faut que je suive mon instinct, mes passions. Ils dissent que c'est ça qui ferra de moi ce que je suis et ce que je serai. C'est à moi de faire de moi ce que je veux devenir, c'est à moi de croire en moi-même.

_Je ne serai jamais ni prince d'illusion_

_Ni de ces beaux marquis si brillants et narquois_

_Je suis de mon histoire, de mon passé, de mes passions_

_Je suis ce que je crois_

Qui suis-je ? Après tout, ils ont raison. Je dois écrire mon histoire. Me dégager de ce carcan qui m'impose des règles et des missions désagréables. C'est à moi de choisir ma voie. A moi de voir qui sont mes amis et mes ennemis. Personne ne peut me dicter ma conduite. Je suis libre, je n'appartiens à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Je ne dois rien à personne et personne ne me doit rien. Je veux que plus tard, on puisse être fier de moi, fier de mes choix, fier de mon sacrifice. Je veux être ce que je dois être : un ninja. Libre de se battre pour une cause qui me parait juste. Même si d'autre diront qu'elle est vouée à l'échec. Je dois être moi.

_Je ne serai jamais un regrets pour mes pères_

_Un de ces baladins à la solde d'un roi_

_Et je veux des enfants toujours fiers d'être fiers_

_Je suis ce que je dois_

Qui suis-je ? Je suis ce que les autres aimeraient que je sois. Pourtant, pour eux, pour Elle, je pourrais devenir un autre. Pour Elle, je pourrais tout oublier, tout recommencer, tout refaire, repartir à zéro sans aucun regret et réécrire mon histoire rien que pour Elle. Mais cela me détruirai, cela effacerai ce que j'ai déjà construit ce qui fait qu'en ce moment je suis moi. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai jamais tout effacer, jamais tout refaire. Pour Elle, je ne serai jamais autre chose que moi, car c'est comme ça, je le sais qu'Elle m'aimera.

_Mais je pourrais ma belle si tu me le demandais_

_Décrocher des étoiles te couvrir de soie_

_Faire enfin de mes bras le plus beau des palais_

_Mais je ne serai jamais, jamais que moi_

Qui suis-je ? Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ma réponse. C'est vrai, qui suis-je ? Je suis moi ! Et personne ne pourra jamais rien contre ça. Je suis moi, je suis mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Je suis mon histoire, mes missions, mes erreurs, mes fautes, mes échecs et mes réussites. Je suis moi, et je ne serai jamais autre chose. Je suis ce que je crois être, ce que je veux être, ce que je dois être. Mais avant tout, je suis MOI.

_Je ne serai jamais, jamais que moi._

**Owari**

Merci d'avoir lu

Biz

Arkady


End file.
